


to break free

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: “I’m not a hero, nor I am a god. The people will eventually find a rightful leader, and that doesn’t have to be me.”“You are a bit selfish, you know.”Seijuurou smiles to himself. “Yes, I am.”-Seijuurou is the crown prince, yet he wants to run away from a kingdom he is supposed to inherit. With the help of a commoner by the name of Shintarou(not without payment, of course), he journeys to achieve the freedom he has long since dreamed of.





	to break free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ocrystalo0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocrystalo0/gifts).



> I've posted an earlier version of the first half of this but I made a lot of changes so I deleted it and posted it as a whole instead. Thank you in advance~

Seiuurou removes the last jagged piece of rock that blocks his way towards outside the walls of the palace. His palms have sustained a few wounds and scratches, but in exchange for his freedom? It is all worth it. He pushes his small bag through the hole, and next he crawls through it himself, pushing through with his elbows. Ever so quietly he moves; even the littlest noise can attract the attention of the guards and all of his hard work will be for naught. Inch by inch, he endures the dirt and the sweat that trickles down his face. 

 

The moment he is outside, he lies on his back and catches his breath. The night is dark and the moon is up high in the sky. The stars haven’t shone this bright before. A smile forms on his lips, and then he laughs quietly.

 

A little more closer to freedom.

 

He wastes no more time. He fills up the hole he made with the same rocks that once covered it. It is rather small and will surely be unnoticed for a considerably long time enough for him to get away. Once done, he wears the cloak he brought with him around his shoulders and covers his head with the hood. Seeing no one around, he slips into the shadows and heads towards the outskirts of the kingdom where his freedom is a step closer within his reach.

 

 

 

“Is this all you can give me?” A small bottle rests on Shintarou’s hand, even smaller than his littlest finger.

 

“That is all your money can afford.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“This transaction is over. Good night, Shintarou.”

 

The metal door shuts on his face before he manages to form another reply on his lips. He blinks many times, willing the frustrated tears not to fall. The medicine on his hand will not last for a week for his sister, and God knows she needs so much more. One day missed is a very critical situation. But how can he provide the two of them with everything they need when he’s alone working the smallest jobs that people would give him? They barely pay him enough to enjoy three meals a day and he still has to keep a considerable amount for his sister’s medicine.

 

Defeated, he retreats from the small dwelling and finds his way back to the main roads through the narrow alleyways that lined the outskirts of the kingdom. The medicine dealer isn’t exactly legal, to say, and he can only transact with him in the late hours of night when everybody is in their own homes, snoring through the night. 

 

He has already forgotten how it feels not having to worry about living through the next day. Ever since their parents died from an unfortunate accident when he was just twelve, his sister eight, he had been the one getting them by. If it isn’t for her, he might have given up long ago. 

 

Nevertheless, she lives through her sickness day by day, smiling like nothing is wrong, giving him the encouragement he needs. He loves her so and he will do anything  –  _anything_ – to make sure she gets to survive, even if it meant having to deal within the black market. He knows all too well the risks. Once caught, he will have to spend his life in jail. That’s why he makes sure every step he takes will be untraceable. He can’t afford to be in jail. He can’t afford to leave his sister alone.

 

After some familiar turns, he finds himself back on the main road. A man is walking wobbly on the far end of the street, a bottle on his right hand. Surely, that man will encounter roving guards in about one more street or two and will find himself the next day detained. A curfew is set in the kingdom for security purposes. Shintarou is not that foolish to land on that same fate.

 

He turns left. The small place they stay in that they call home is only a few blocks away. He pats the small bottle in his pocket, assuring himself that it’s still there, safe. 

 

 

 

Seijuurou had the map of the kingdom memorized through every street and every alley. The travel from the palace to the town center is easy enough. But when he reaches the outskirts, he finds himself lost. There are too many alleys than he remembered. For the first time since stepping out of the palace, he feels unsure. He backs into the alley next to him to reassess his situation  —

 

He bumps into something and falls to the ground. There is a thud and a small bottle rolls over to his side.

 

“Hey! Mind where you’re going.” A tall figure looms over him, narrowing his eyes in the darkness. Seijuurou sees the flash of recognition on his face. “You’re the Crown Pri-"

 

The dagger is against the stranger’s throat in a flash, and Seijuurou has his elbow on his chest pushing him against the wall. 

 

“Who are you?” he hisses, pressing the cold blade of the dagger harder on the stranger's neck. Only a handful outside the palace knows the identity of the Crown Prince, and surely, those who knew are not as unimportant as the person before him. “How did you know me?”

 

“Your eyes.” The stranger struggles from his hold, but Seijuurou’s years of training hasn’t been for nothing. “They said the Crown Prince has strikingly unique red eyes.”

 

“Who are _they_?”

 

“Everyone.” He reaches for Seijuurou’s arms and tries to push them off of him. “Now why don’t you let me go, Your Highness, and we can pretend this whole ordeal never happened.”

 

“You’re suspicious.” Seijuurou presses further, effectively prohibiting the stranger’s movements. He should get moving, but he must make sure first that this person doesn’t get to tell anyone about him. “Isn’t it beyond curfew hours? Why are you still outside?”

 

“Why are you?”

 

Seijuurou tilts the dagger, the blade slightly grazing the skin and drawing out a thin trail of blood. “I asked you a question.”

 

The stranger swallows nervously. “I was buying medicine for my sister, Your Highness.”

 

“At this time?”

 

“The black market is active only at this time of night.”

 

“Why didn’t you buy at the town clinic?”

 

“Have you been hiding within the palace walls all your life?” he scoffs and then sneers. “The black market sells the medicine at half its original price. Even with that, I still cannot buy much.”

 

Seijuurou regards him for a while, deciphering his person through his eyes behind the glasses. He doesn’t seem to be of bad character and somehow, he might be of use. Seijuurou pulls away and picks up the bottle that fell earlier. 

 

“How long does a bottle of this size lasts for your sister?”

 

“A week. Maybe less.” He gets the bottle from Seijuurou and keeps it again in his pocket. “Am I allowed to go now, Your Highness? My sister is waiting for me.”

 

“What’s your name?” Seijuurou asks, the beginnings of an idea blossoming in his mind.

 

“…Shintarou.”

 

“Shintarou, if I give you money to buy more of that medicine, will you listen to what I have to propose?”

 

“Why me?”

 

“You’ve already seen me, and you know who I am. I might as well take this opportunity, unless you want to die.” There is no way he would kill him, of course, but this Shintarou should fully realize who has the authority between the two of them.

 

The other man eyes him warily. “How much?”

 

Seijuurou pulls out five gold coins from his bag. “Will this be enough?”

 

 

 

 

Seijuurou looks around the small dwelling Shintarou led him into. The ceiling and the top of Shintarou’s head is just an arm’s length apart and the space is dimly lit by a small orange bulb. A round, wooden table is next to the window with two knee-high stools. There is a small doorway that leads to a room which Seijuurou thinks is the bedroom. The place is bare from any ornamentations or paintings that filled the walls of his own bedroom, which in comparison, is at least ten times bigger than this.

 

“This place is small but we keep it clean.” Shintarou remarks almost defensively as he looked at him. “I assume you’re not used being in cramped spaces and all.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” He settles on one of the stools and tries to sit as properly as he can. It’s too small to hold him and he feels a little bit uncomfortable.

 

“Brother?” A weak voice comes from the bedroom, and the next second, a girl appears from the shadows. Her green hair falls to her waist, her cheekbones prominent on her pale face. “You’re home.”

 

“Shizuka!” Shintarou is beside his sister in one stride, his forehead creased into a worried frown. “Why are you still awake?”

 

“I was waiting for you. Kazunari told me you didn’t go back together because you still had another job to do.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to wait for me anymore? You need as much rest as you can.”

 

She just smiles in reply and her attention shifts to Seijuurou. “Oh, is he a friend?”

 

Before Seijuurou is able to reply, Shintarou leads his sister back into the room, telling her to go back to bed and that they’ll talk again in the morning. After a few minutes, Shintarou returns, letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“Your sister needs a hospital soon. The medicine we bought won’t be enough.”

 

“I would have already brought her there if I had the money.” He runs a hand tiredly through his hair, taking a seat on the other stool. “Jobs come hardly as it is, and those that do doesn’t even pay big enough.” He frowns. “Some do, but those are the kind that would send me into the dungeons if caught. I don’t do them anymore though. Shizuka pleaded about it.”

 

Seijuurou sees the desperation in Shintarou’s eyes, the will to do anything he can in order to help his sister. 

 

“You still deal with the black market, don’t you? Aside from the medicine store?”

 

“Some parts of it yes.”

 

“Surely you know unguarded passageways that lead outside the kingdom?”

 

“There are a few that I know of.”

 

“Do you know the road networks?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you know how to survive in the woods?”

 

Shintarou raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Passably, I’d say. I can make a fire, hunt for food, get water.”

 

“What if I offer you a job that will allow you to bring your sister to the hospital and have her treated?”

 

Shintarou narrows his eyes at him. “How much this time?”

 

“A thousand gold coins.”

 

“You can pay me that big?”

 

Seijuurou’s expression suddenly shifted to that of relief. “And more if you want. Pack your things at once. We leave before the sun rises.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wouldn’t we want to leave before there are many people who can see us?”

 

“But I still have to tend to my sister. I just can’t leave her immediately. And I have to make arrangements with my other jobs. I don’t want to go back here without one.”

 

“We cannot stay for long. My personal guards can distract the palace’s attention from my absence, but it’ll only give us a few days of a headstart. We must leave soon!” The last few words he had his voice raised, and Seijuurou stops his outburst. 

 

He is already standing from his seat, looking down on Shintarou who looks as shocked as he feels. He takes a step back to gather his bearings. 

 

“I...I apologize. It’s just that, I’ve never been this close to being free. It’s all I ever wanted and I don’t want for this plan to go to waste. You’re my biggest hope right now.”

 

“This is an insane plan.”

 

“Do you have any easier way to get your sister treated?”

 

Shintarou’s eyes flicker to the measly bottle of medicine on the table. Seijuurou holds his breath. He might have been exaggerating when he told him he is his biggest hope. But he initially planned to have an additional man anyway. For the two of them to cross paths was already a stroke of great fortune.

 

“Let me talk to my friend, first.” He finally says after a long stretch of silence. He stands and goes for the door. “Someone needs to take care of Shizuka while I’m away.” 

 

 

 

Kazunari is in the middle of succumbing to his bed’s call for a sleep until the moment Shintarou knocks on his door at wee hours of the morning to tell him he’s leaving for a new job. And most importantly, that he’s entrusting his sister to him. He stands in the middle of his doorway with renewed consciousness and a sudden weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He now regrets waiting for Shintarou.

 

“Please.” Shintarou’s voice is almost pleading and he rarely hears him like that.

 

“Where are you going? Will it really take that long?”

 

“It’s a job that will pay me well. The less you know, the better.”

 

“Shin-chan, it’s not that illegal, is it?” He narrows his eyes at his friend. He is aware of the several jobs he had to do in the past that weren’t exactly legal, but all of those were minor at the very least.

 

“Look. After I get paid, I can finally send Shizuka to the hospital for treatment. It’s all I’ve been working so hard for. No one’s going to die, or hurt. Trust me.”

 

Kazunari never really has much of a choice. He owes the siblings big time, and the fact that they have been friends for years ties him to them. Shizuka has also been like a sister to him. As for trusting Shintarou with the plans he has, he can only take his word for it. Shintarou can be quite stubborn when his mind is set on a goal.

 

“Fine.”

 

Shintarou closes his eyes and sighs in relief. “She’s got some medicines back in the house. I managed to buy quite a few, so it should last until I come back. You already know what to do. I’m really thankful for this.”

 

“Just promise me you would come back, alright? And not because you’re caught or something worse.”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

 

 

They leave way before sunrise, while the kingdom is still deeply asleep. Kazunari sees them off, although he isn’t able to see Seijuurou’s identity under his hood. Shintarou leads the way through the narrow alleys that Seijuurou knows did not appear on the map he had studied. There is an unmistakable smell of something awful and he has to breathe through his mouth. It takes them at least half an hour until they come across the looming walls that surrounded the kingdom. A small creek separates them from the wall. 

 

“There’s a small canal that leads outside the kingdom,” Shintarou tells him. “We’d have to wade down that creek and pass through some shrubs. Then it’s our way out.”

 

“It’s unguarded?”

 

“No one outside the underground market knows this way, not even the guards. Since it’s just a dirty creek, guards rarely make their rounds here. This is where the goods pass through. It’s not the nicest way to go, but it’s the safest.”

 

The creek is anything but clean, the stench matching its black color, and he thought he just saw something move in there. Nevertheless, there are small sacrifices to make for freedom.

 

“After you.”

 

Shintarou jumps down the creek, the water reaching up just below his knees. Seijuurou follows, carefully getting down with him. The water is cold and thick and it reaches up to his thighs. He gags at the smell and he covers his nose and mouth with both hands. Shintarou glances at him before walking forward.

 

“Not used with this kind of environment, Your Highness?”

 

“I am surprised something like this exists.” The palace has always been clean and pristine. He has assumed the whole kingdom reflects this as well. “And you can drop the honorifics. I’ve stopped being a prince the moment I stepped out of those walls.”

 

“I don’t even know your name.”

 

Seijuurou stumbles on his step, feeling lightly offended. “Seriously?”

 

“I don’t really care about the kingdom or the royal family, I don’t have that much time in my hands. I know some names, but I don’t know which is yours.”

 

“Why don’t you take a guess?”

 

Shintarou exhales loudly. “Would you be Prince Makoto of Hanamiya?”

 

“Never — and I am serious with this — associate me with that name.”

 

“Huh, you hate your own brother that much?”

 

“It’s not that I hate him.” Seijuurou struggles to find the words to explain his complicated relationship with his least favorite brother. “He just has a really terrible personality and we don’t get along well. He doesn’t like me either since he thinks he deserves the title of the Crown Prince for being the eldest.”

 

“Are you Prince Tetsuya of Kuroko, then?”

 

“That would be the Second Prince. Though, I’d like for him to be the next Crown Prince once I’ve gone away and the title is not mine anymore.”

 

“Then your name…you’re Prince Seijuurou of the Akashi clan?”

 

“Just call me Seijuurou. It’d make things easier for both of us.”

 

“I've heard things about you.” They reach the other side where a small tunnel as high as his waist serves as a conduit for the creek water and leads it outside. “This way.”

 

Shintarou bends down and the water reaches his chest. Seijuurou follows suit, trying his best not to mind the icky feeling the creek water brought with it.

 

“What things?”

 

“How the Noble Consort Akashi was the favorite consort of the Emperor and have almost made her the Empress if she didn’t die from an illness years ago. And to honor the Noble Consort’s death, the Empress made her son the Crown Prince despite him being the youngest of the three princes. You’re neither the eldest, nor the son of an Empress, so your entitlement has caused quite a scandal in its early days.”

 

“It is also because I am the most capable.” Seijuurou recalls his mother, alwayssmiling and positive despite being cooped up in the palace, even up to the last days of her life. She had held his hand back then with her remaining strength and asked him to be happy. “I became a Crown Prince not just because of the Noble Consort.”

 

“And yet you are running away now.”

 

“I do not want to be the Crown Prince anymore. That is all.”

 

Shintarou throws him a look and it’s as if he wants to say something more. In the end, he just shakes his head and continues forward until they reach the end of the drainage. Seijuurou almost runs to get away from the creek and he sighs in relief when both of them were finally out. The sky is still a dark blue, the moon setting to give way for the rising sun. The walls of the kingdom stand tall behind Seijuurou.

 

“You’re out. What’s the plan now?” Shintarou asks as he removes his boots to drain it out.

 

“There are horses that would be waiting for us a little bit away from the walls. But before that, lead me to the nearest stream.” Seijuurou looks down at the mess that are his clothes. “I can’t travel looking and smelling like this.”

 

 

 

After they have both cleaned up and acquired the horses hidden behind a thicket of trees, they set off to Akari where Shintarou has said the port security is weakest. From there, Seijuurou can sneak in unrecognized and he can set sail to a foreign land. They agree on a routine: they travel through the woods starting early in the morning to avoid other people, and when the night has become so dark for them to continue travelling, they would make camp. 

 

Seijuurou has a hard time adjusting with the very basic lifestyle they are leading in the woods. On their second day, he demands to be brought to a nearby stream to clean up again. They have to walk out of the route for almost an hour just to reach it. As he is undressing, he is horrified to see Shintarou collecting water in a container using the same water he is about to clean up with.

 

“Why are you getting our drinking water from here?” he almost shrieks.

 

“Where else do I get it?” Shintarou frowns at him.

 

“I don't know! I’m using this to take a bath. What if other people use the stream to clean up as well and all their dirt comes running downstream.”

 

“There are some things you just don't think about when you want to survive in the woods, Seijuurou,” he returns to his task and Seijuurou watches helplessly as the container was filled with water. That is one of the few lessons Shintarou taught him on living in the wilderness. He finds out later on that it tastes just like normal water, and his doubts dissipate.

 

On their fifth night, Shintarou decides to teach him how to start a small fire. Seijuurou is also now familiar with some of the illegal jobs Shintarou had to do before for he asked about them. Shintarou didn’t want to share them at first, but after a few minutes of persuasion, he gives in. Still, he holds off some details, those which Seijuurou decided no to push him further for.

 

In return, Seijuurou told him of his days in the palace. He told him of his loyal personal guards that have served him for years, the daily court duties he had to fulfill, the underhanded tricks courtiers play among each other to rise in power, and how he is tired of it all.

 

“You’re running away just because you’re tired?” Shintarou cocks an eyebrow at him. They are lying on the ground, the fire they made now a pile of glowing embers in between them.

 

“It’s not just because I’m tired,” Seijuurou defends, “My mother wasn’t of royal blood. I grew up with her telling me that I don’t have to follow that path if I chose to. I might have the skills, but I realized lately that leading a country is not something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

 

“And so you embark on a journey to find that which will make you happy.” It is dark but Shintarou sounds like he has just rolled his eyes. “We don’t have the luxury to do that. There’s nowhere else for us to go, and so we strive to survive.”

 

“If Shizuka gets better, would you consider finding for better opportunities elsewhere?”

 

Shintarou smiles bitterly. “There isn’t a _better_ opportunity for the likes of me.”

 

Seijuurou is about to tell him otherwise when Shintarou turns his back on him. It might be too naive to tell him that, if Seijuurou thinks about it. Their kingdom is supposedly the pinnacle of men, a model empire to the smaller countries, and still, there are those unfortunate part of the population that don’t seem to enjoy this so-called greatness. 

 

“The kingdom sees the royal family as gods. You’re running away from a country that needs you,” Shintarou suddenly says, “I wanted to tell you that before.”

 

“I’m not a hero, nor I am a god. The people will eventually find a rightful leader, and that doesn’t have to be me.”

 

“You are a bit selfish, you know.”

 

Seijuurou smiles to himself. “Yes, I am.”

 

 

 

Lightning brightens up the gray sky and a thunder rumbles overhead. Seijuurou jumps up a little before he can stop himself.

 

“Scared?” Shintarou’s tone isn’t condescending. In fact, Seijuurou thinks he is actually a bit worried, though of course, with the way he looks at him with his perpetually straight expression, one wouldn’t notice his real intentions. Ever since last night, he has already discovered a peculiar sense of bond and understanding between the two of them.

 

Which is why he responds with: “A bit. The lightning is beautiful but the thunder always rattles me to the bone. They used to echo so loud within the palace walls. I’m usually safe in my room, but now, I’m out here in the open field. Lightning could hit ground one out of ten times, I’ve read, and that is a rather high probability of getting hit where we stand now.”

 

“Shizuka gets jumpy too when the sky is like that. When we were...still with our parents, she’d hide underneath three layers of blankets. Father would have to coax her out of bed before she passes out from the heat.” 

 

Something on his face changes then. Something with the depth of his wistful eyes and the way his lips curve up ever so slightly. 

 

“He would tell her the story of how every time the world is draped in darkness by clouds, the mighty sky dragons would breathe fire from where they rest, illuminating the world and giving the humans a peace of mind. In gratitude for what they have done, the humans would beat their drums loudly to honor the sky dragons. It’s a rather odd story, but it calmed Shizuka. ‘Remember the sky dragons won’t hurt you unless you did something bad’, he’d say.”

 

“That’s touching.”

 

“In any case,” the soft expression leaves Shintarou’s face as he adjusts his eyeglasses with fumbling fingers. His frown is back and he turns away. “My point is we won’t get hit by lightning. We just have to avoid the trees because they usually seek tall structures to strike on.”

 

“Better crouch then, Shintarou.”

 

His reply is just an almost inaudible grunt.

 

“By the way, is there another stream nearby? We haven’t cleaned up in three days.”

 

Another flash of lightning lights up the sky.

 

“You won’t have to wait any longer. This thunderstorm is sure to bring heavy rain. We will use that chance to clean up.”

 

“Under the rain? Won’t we get sick?”

 

“Not if we dry up immediately afterwards. Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.”

 

Shintarou leads them to seek a place to keep the horses as they wait for the rain to fall. He gathers their things in the sack and hangs them on a tree branch. The gray skies even got more darker. A strong cold wind blows and Seijuurou shivers. “That’ll be quite some rain.” 

 

He turns and finds Shintarou already undressing. It’s the second time he sees his bare body and now he notices how much they differ. Where his own body is well-toned, Shintarou’s is thin. He displays a few muscles though that he must have acquired from his everyday labor. His ribcage is faintly noticeable on his pale skin and a bumpy scar runs across his stomach.

 

“What?” He almost jumps when Shintarou speaks. His green eyes stares at him inquisitively, his forehead in a frown. His hair is slightly disheveled from taking his clothes off. Seijuurou finds himself swallowing.

 

“Nothing. I was just...wondering about the scar.”

 

“Just a souvenir from a job.”

 

“Something you did for Shizuka?”

 

“Yes.”

 

A drop of rain lands on Seijuurou’s left eye. Then another one. In no time, the sky lets out its heavy tears and graced the thirsty ground. Shintarou’s scar forgotten for the moment, he raises his palms up in the air feeling the rain on his bare skin for the very first time. Thunder roars and the downpour got even stronger. He almost forgets to take off his own clothes, and when he does, he welcomes the stinging raindrops that fell on his body. A laugh comes out from his lips. The water is cold on his tongue. Why have they been so afraid to let him out in the rain when he was a kid? Why did they take away from him an experience such as this? 

 

Every bit of water that lands on his skin, one after another, makes him feel like he is being cleansed not just on the outside but also from within. It’s as if every bit of his royal blood is being renewed to something more human, something that’s actually living a life. 

 

This is freedom.

 

The rain stops after some time, but he remains standing where he is, watching as drops of water fall from his hair to the wet ground. It was an exhilarating experience, his body is even still thrumming from being under the heavy rain. It is only when he feels a cloth being draped over his head does he regain his composure and he finds Shintarou standing before him.

 

“Dry yourself up before you catch a cold.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s just common practice.”

 

“No.” Seijuurou shakes his head. “I mean, about everything. Agreeing to lead me to the port, taking care of me out in the wild, being concerned. This is my first time experiencing the rain like this. This is the independence I’ve been wanting. And if it isn’t for you, I would have never been here.” He grabs his wrist and squeezes. “I really am grateful.”

 

“Don’t be. Remember, you’re paying me to do this.”

 

Seijuurou drops his hand. “Of course.”

 

 

 

Night falls and the woods has become shrouded with fog. The wind blows now and then, even colder than before. Shintarou tells him they cannot make a fire under such situations where a heavy rain has just fallen. All the wood would have been wet and are not usable to start a fire.

 

As if Lady Luck has completely left him, Seijuurou starts sneezing while finding a spot to sleep in that night. By the time they — Shintarou mostly — have set camp, his nose is running and he feels hot. Shintarou throws him a worried look before telling him to stay, lie down for a while, and wait for him to come back. Seijuurou loses track of the time. He doesn’t know how long has Shintarou been away, but when he returns, he is holding a flask and a handful of leaves.

 

“You can’t boil that, can you? There’s no fire around. You should boil those first. You’ll never know if they’re clean—”

 

“Don’t speak.” Shintarou places a cold piece of cloth on his forehead to shut him up. He then proceeds to grind the leaves on a small husk Seijuurou never realized was there. “I can’t believe you’re this sheltered that you’d get terribly sick from being under the rain.”

 

“I’m a prince,” is all Seijuurou manages to say. He feels weak and can’t bring himself to come up with a much smarter retort. 

 

The rough shell of the husk touches his lips and he feels the liquid concoction Shintarou came up with running down his throat. He fights the urge to throw it up.

 

“Just sleep for now. Tomorrow, you should feel better.” Shintarou’s voice feels so far away, yet he knows he is just near because of the hand on his forehead. He closes his eyes and dreams of days when it was his mother taking care of him. Seijuurou sleeps peacefully that night.

 

 

 

Seijuurou wakes up the next day completely recovered from his fever. He sits up from his makeshift bed, stretching the sore out of his neck. He sees Shintarou sitting by a fallen tree nearby, his head resting on his arms. He’s still asleep and Seijuurou really doesn’t want to bother him, but they are on a schedule and he can’t risk getting caught.

 

“Shintarou.” He pats his shoulders thrice. Shintarou stirs. “Wake up.”

 

Shintarou cracks his bare eyes open. Upon finally registering the fact that Seijuurou is finally awake, he sits up immediately and wears his glasses.

 

“How are you feeling?” He reaches for Seijuurou’s forehead and feels it for a moment. “Your fever has gone down.”

 

“Yes, I…I do feel fine now.” 

 

“That’s good.” Shintarou drops his hand. A phantom feeling on his forehead remains for a moment. “I suppose we should get going now.”

 

They mount their horses and set off, continuing their journey. They ride continuously, only stopping for a few instances to rest the horses. By late afternoon, Shintarou remarks that they are probably just three weeks away from Akari.

 

“Three weeks?” Seijuurou scoffs. “Just how far is this place?“ 

 

“We could shorten it if we take the main trails, but then, we’d be risking ourselves from being found out.”

 

“Point taken.” Seijuurou's stomach rumbles at the same time and he looks away in embarrassment.

 

Shintarou throws him an amused look. “I get it. You’re hungry. We’re stopping here for a while.”

 

They tie the horses on a nearby log and walk their way in a much deeper part of the woods to look for food. Seijuurou keeps an eye out for edible plants. He has read about them before, and surely, his knowledge will come in handy. Shintarou is ahead of him, looking up at the trees.

 

“Too bad it’s not harvest season yet,” Shintarou comments, “This forest could be brimming with fruits that we can get.”

 

“Can we eat this instead?” Seijuurou points to a plant he spots on the ground and reaches for it. “I think I recognize this from the books in the library. Stew with some wild carrots sounds good—”

 

“Don’t!” Shintarou strides towards him and grabs his wrist hastily, pulling him away from the plant. “That’s not a wild carrot. It’s hemlock.”

 

The name rings a bell. Seijuurou’s eyes widen; he recalls that the hemlock is a very poisonous plant and even the mere act of being in contact with it can already affect someone. Shintarou lets go of him to inspect the plant closer, poking at it with a small twig he picks up from the ground.

 

“See the stem? They’re smooth. A wild carrot’s stem would have hairs.” He stands and pushes up his glasses, letting out a sigh. “Don’t feel too bad about it. It’s easy to mistake a hemlock with a wild carrot. There are a lot of differences though, if you observe closely.”

 

“It’s really something, actually applying the things you read.”

 

“I suppose I can teach you other things you should know while we’re out here,” Shintarou says, scratching the back of his head and looking away. “I won’t be around to tell you these things once you set sail for the foreign lands.”

 

“That’s not part of our deal.”

 

“Consider it a free service, then.” He clears his throat and looks around. “Why don’t we start over? Gather plants that you think we can eat, and I’ll tell you if you got it right. Before sunset, we ought to have collected ingredients for a decent stew.”

 

“We’ll meet here in half an hour?”

 

“Half an hour.”

 

 

 

The sun has almost set yet Seijuurou has still not arrived. A foreboding feeling settles on Shintarou’s stomach and he wonders if the the other man is just alright. He shouldn’t have let him go on his own. Unlike him, Seijuurou isn’t familiar with the woods. For all he knows, Seijuurou could have already fallen into a pit or a cliff looking for edible plants. No combat skills can save someone from that.

 

He finally stands from where he is seated, kills the fire, and goes to the direction where Seijuurou went off. It isn’t that hard to follow him. Seijuurou left tracks everywhere. Broken twigs, crushed leaves, a flattened patch of grass — there are even marks on the trees. Shintarou traces them over a great distance until he reaches a small creek. Then, the trail disappears.

 

“This is not good.” He cups his hands around his mouth and yells. “Seijuurou! Where are you?”

 

His voice echoes back at him. 

 

Then, he hears a faint response from his left.

 

He follows the sound, walking through the creek. After about a hundred meters, he finds Seijuurou by the bank of the creek, kneeling on the ground.

 

“Seijuurou! There you are.”

 

Seijuurou turns to him, his face grimy and his hands full of mud and dirt. Yet, he has a wide smile on his face. “I found them. Sweet potatoes.”

 

“I thought we agreed on half an hour.” Shintarou reprimands him through gritted teeth. Seijuurou made him worried sick.

 

“But I can't go back without anything. I really am famished.” He digs out the sweet potatoes and gives them to Shintarou almost giddily. “We can grill this over a fire, can we?”

 

“Yes,” Shintarou gets them and helps him up, “You missed a mint back there. I suppose you would like a tea of some sort? Your kind drinks it a lot, don’t you?”

 

“Not all of us. But I happen to like it very much.”

 

Seijuurou is still smiling. Shintarou finds it in himself to calm down. Obviously, Seijuurou has just been excited by the task and lost track of the time. Besides, he did seem to enjoy himself having found an actual edible plant. He smiles back and throws him one of the sweet potatoes.

 

“Then let’s prepare dinner.”

 

 

 

They pack up early the next morning, careful to hide any evidence of their stay. Shintarou is in the middle of covering the burnt wood with dried leaves when he hears a horse ahead. Seijuurou seems to have heard it as well and they look at each other.

 

“Hide.” Shintarou whispers, pulling him towards the broad tree behind them.

 

He keeps his body close to the trunk and tries to see the source of the sound. After a few seconds, a silver-haired soldier mounted on a black horse appears. Shintarou tenses, clutching his knife tighter. The soldier seems to be looking for something — for someone.

 

“Who is it?” Seijuurou whispers. He ducks and tries to get a look, too, and when he finally sees the soldier,he lets out a sigh of relief and turns to Shintarou.“He’s not an enemy. He’s one of my guards.” Seijuurou steps out from where they are hiding. “Chihiro!”

 

The soldier immediately turns his horse towards them and gets down, dropping his knee to the ground, bowing before Seijuurou. Shintarou is reminded that he is accompanying an actual prince.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

“Where are the others?” Seijuurou approaches him with the grace of someone with royal blood.

 

“Reo and Eikichi have led the search northwards. I am with Kotarou. Tomorrow, we’ll be heading westwards as planned. Right now, our company set a camp way behind. I recommend that you make haste so that our paths wouldn’t cross anytime soon.” Chihiro removes the bag from his shoulder and gives it to Seijuurou. “This is your supply for the next days.”

 

Seijuurou takes it from him and eyes the contents, a satisfied smile forming on his face.

 

“And what of my disappearance?”

 

“The Emperor holds no suspicion against any of us in your personal guards, just as you said. He didn’t want to raise panic among the people of the Court and so he ordered us to look covertly for you. But there is a reward announced for any person who can provide information on the whereabouts of a red-haired man with red eyes.”

 

“Good.” He closes the bag and looks up at Chihiro. “Return to your camp now before they notice you’re missing. I’m expecting to see you again after a few days.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.” He bows again. Before he leaves, he casts a calculating glance towards Shintarou that almost seemed menacing. Before Shintarou could say anything, he is already on his horse, riding away.

 

Seijuurou faces him then, holding the newly acquired bag of goods before him.

 

“We’re going to have real food today.” He sounded really relieved. He is a prince, first and foremost, and the life in the woods with wild edible plants as a main source of food isn’t particularly a way of life he’d get to like immediately.

 

“Your guard doesn’t seem to like me.” 

 

“Chihiro doesn’t like anyone.”

 

“Then how come he works under you and, as you put it, remained loyal throughout the years?”

 

“I’m a natural leader.” He smiles smugly, hooking his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s continue now then. Based on Chihiro’s report, we can’t stop tonight.”

 

Shintarou frowns at his confidence, but he chooses to let it slide. There are more things to worry about. “Aren’t you concerned about the bounty? With that description, it’ll be very easy to identify you.”

 

“I’m not. It’s expected. Besides, I’m paying you higher than that, so I know you won’t turn me over.”

 

“And how about the other people who will be interested on the money?”

 

“I told you didn’t I? I ran away with a solid plan. We follow it to the detail and we will succeed.”

 

 

 

They go even deeper into the woods that day heeding Chihiro's warning about the bounty. Bounty hunting is also quite a popular profession within the outlaw community, Shintarou has informed him, and he instructs him to wear his cloak over his head the whole time they are travelling. That night, Seijuurou almost falls of his horse from dozing off. Shintarou then makes him sit in front of him on his horse.

 

“It’ll be safer this way just in case you fall asleep again,” Shintarou tells him as they adjust to a more comfortable position. “We’re just going to have to drag your horse around, and travel a bit slower.”

 

“I feel like a child riding like this.”

 

“Either that or you break your neck.”

 

Seijuurou stops complaining and lets Shintarou do his thing. He does doze off again and the back of his head hits Shintarou’s shoulder blade, jolting him awake.

 

“Just lean back on me if you want to sleep," Shintarou murmurs that Seijuurou almost misses it.

 

He does just as he says, and with the gentle lulling from their horse-ride, Seijuurou sleeps in no time.

 

By dawn, Shintarou deems it safe enough for them to rest a bit. He finds a stream and stops there, letting the horses drink the water. Seijuurou has removed his clothes in a flash and jumps into the stream.

 

“Wait!” Shintarou calls out. “It’s cold —“

 

Seijuurou hits the water, and then lets out a sound Shintarou hasn’t heard of before. He is out of the water as fast as he has entered it, and his teeth are clacking together, shoulders shaking from the cold. Shintarou makes a disapproving sound, but he quickly wraps a dry cloth around Seijuurou.

 

“I told you to wait.”

 

“C-could have s-said it earlier, c-can’t y-you…”

 

“It’s wee hours of the morning. Of course the water would be freezing.”

 

“T-they usually heat it up in the palace before I use them…I didn't think it’d be this cold without.” Seijuurou breathes out loud. “Well, at least that woke me up.”

 

“Here’s a tip: if the water is that cold and you really want to clean up, just soak a clean piece of cloth and wipe yourself with it.”

 

“Duly noted.”

 

 

 

“It’s frustrating, really.” Seijuurou massages his temples at the memory of his discussions — no, more of argumments, actually — he often had with Makoto. “He can make the courtiers think that he’s putting the welfare of the populace first. Hell, he even has our father fooled. If I try to counter him, he accuses me of being selfish and insensitive in front of the whole court. I win over him as much as he does over me.”

 

“He sounds like trouble for the kingdom if he becomes Crown Prince,” Shintarou comments.

 

“Well, I feel that father wouldn’t make him the new Crown Prince. He knows how Makoto plays his hand. He’s probably just letting him do his thing to avoid internal conflict. But between Makoto and Tetsuya, father would pick the more peaceful and compliant one. That, being Tetsuya.”

 

“Hearing all of this from you, I’m almost convinced that I’d rather stay in our humble abode than be as rich and powerful as your family is.” He laughs. “But, the world still runs on money. What would I not endure for it?”

 

“Many things, I would reckon. There’s —”

 

“Wait.” Shintarou holds up a finger against his own lips, motioning for him to hush. “Someone’s coming.” 

 

True enough, there are sounds of approaching hooves and they sounded a lot and very near. 

 

“Hide!” Shintarou instructs him, “We have no time to hide both horses.”

 

Seijuurou jumps off from the horse and runs downhill. Shintarou pulls the second horse closer and composes himself just as a group of armed men comes into view. He recognizes them as a group of bounty hunters, led by the famous Aomine Daiki. His group has been known for bringing back wanted criminals, more often dead than alive.

 

Upon seeing him, their group comes nearer. Daiki approaches much closer, stopping just by a meter away and sizes Shintarou up.

 

“Who are you?” Daiki asks.

 

“A lone traveller,” Shintarou answers back coolly.

 

“A lone traveller with two horses, and one who’s taking the underground market routes?”

 

“Whatever my business is shouldn’t be a concern of yours.”

 

Daiki cranes his necks on both sides, his eyes never leaving Shintarou once. The air around him seems to have changed. A drop of sweat lines the side of Shintarou’s face. “We’re looking for someone. Red hair, red eyes. I will forget your rudeness if you can provide substantial information about this person’s whereabouts.”

 

“I haven’t encountered anyone with that features.”

 

“Are you certain of that?”

 

“I’m sure I would have remembered immediately such unique person.”

 

“Tch. You’re quite a useless one, are you? Sakurai.”

 

“Yes, boss?” A light-haired young man steps off from his horse.

 

“Take that other horse.”

 

“You can’t —”

 

The cold tip of a sword is suddenly against Shintarou’s throat, cutting off his protest. Daiki has pulled out his sword in a flash that Shintarou has failed to anticipate it.

 

“I believe you don’t need the other horse. You value your life more than this one animal, don’t you?’

 

“Your group only goes after wanted criminals. You wouldn’t kill an innocent man.”

 

“You’re not exactly innocent, are you now?” Daiki sneers at him. “No innocent man goes through this path.”

 

Sakurai didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately grabs the reins of the other horse from Shintarou and pulls the horse over to their group, stroking its mane as if they’d already known each other for the longest time. Daiki’s blade remains pointed against his throat.

 

“Well, it’s been a good trade with you, _lone traveller_. Be careful here in the woods.” He sheaths his sword and turns his back from Shintarou. “We’re done here. Let’s go.”

 

Shintarou remains where he is, his fists tight around his own horse’s reins until the sounds of the hooves have completely disappeared. It is only then that he gets off and retrieves Seijuurou from where he is hiding.

 

“Who are they?” Seijuurou asks him as he helps him up.

 

“The most prominent bounty hunters known in the kingdom. They’re looking for you.”

 

“What’s that?” Seijuurou reaches out, his fingers lightly grazing Shintarou’s throat. “There’s a wound here.”

 

“Really?” Shintarou touches it as well, and he feels a sting. He lets out a nervous laugh. When he looks at his fingers, bright red blood taints them. “I didn’t notice.”

 

“They pointed a sword at you?”

 

“They took the other horse. We’d have to ride together permanently...well, until we reach the port.”

 

“Your wound.”

 

“Seijuurou,” Shintarou takes his hand off his neck, “I won’t die from this small scratch. Let’s go.”

 

“It’s not just a scratch.” Seijuurou becomes more aware of the situation they are both in, the danger he has brought Shintarou into. He wasn’t expecting to run into someone this early. He knew there would be bounty hunters but he had thought that someone among his guards would impede them first.

 

“Are you worried?” Seijuurou didn’t notice Shintarou standing before himonce more, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shintarou is the one who has just faced an imminent danger, but it is him who is shaking. He looks up at him.

 

“I didn’t want you to face such a situation.”

 

“It can’t be helped. Here in the woods, even if you had a plan, there are several factors that will affect it one way or another, and you can never anticipate them.” He smiles softly. It’s funny how he is trying to comfort him. “Consider this event an another lesson for survival. Grace under pressure, Your Highness. It’s also a must out here.”

 

“To what direction is Akari again from here?”

 

“We’re following the underground market’s trade road, but generally, we’re heading east.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Nothing. I just...needed a sense of direction.”

 

“Don’t worry. We only need to travel for two weeks. Before you know it, we’re already there.”

 

He can’t bring Shintarou, a person he merely pulled along, to more danger as it is. At that moment, Seijuurou makes up his mind.

 

 

 

Shintarou wakes up with a sore on the back of his neck. He runs his fingers on his throat, just at the spot where Daiki Aomine has threatened him with his sword. There is a slight bump, the wound yesterday already starting to scab. It was a horrifying ordeal, but thankfully, Shintarou had had his share of traumatizing experiences to be bothered by a simple encounter with bounty hunters.

 

This morning is a quiet one. It’s unusual that Seijuurou isn’t nagging him already to bring him to the nearest stream to wash up or to prepare a small meal. In fact, it is awfully strange that he wakes up to such a silent surrounding.

 

“Seijuurou?” 

 

Shintarou looks around. A bag of what seems like coins is resting just beside him. However, there is neither a Seijuurou nor a horse in sight.

 

 

 

A huge wave of relief settles on Seijuurou’s nerves when the sun started to rise and he is able to confirm that he is indeed going to the right direction.He is on higher ground and he’s got the partial view of the sea to his east. He is a bit apologetic to have left Shintarou behind without a horse, but he is pretty sure the man can walk himself back to the capital. He did give him the rest of the payment that they have agreed upon. He can only wish Shintarou a safe journey, and so is himself.

 

Seijuurou continues following the path they are originally taking. It is rather easy as not many forks in the road appeared. It is a good thing the underground market traders are straightforward with their destination. As long as he follows the barely visible trail and goes towards east, he’d be in Akari in two weeks. He just hoped that his guards would be waiting at the small village along this path where they have talked about. From there, he’d go straight to the ports.

 

“We’ll be fine,” He strokes the mane of his horse, comforting himself more than his companion. Without Shintarou, he feels more worried. And alone. “We’ll definitely be fine.”

 

 

 

The sound of galloping hooves breaks Shintarou from his reverie. He has been absent-mindedly making his way through the forest in alternating runs and jogs and walks hoping to catch up to Seijuurou. It is not impossible; Seijuurou has left tracks everywhere. But the more time they are apart, the more Shintarou worried about his condition.

 

When he turns around, he sights a familiar black horse coming. _Chihiro._ Shintarou stays where he is, and not for long, Chihiro sees him as well. Shintarou doesn’t miss how his usual blank face crumpled when he saw that he is alone. The horse hasn’t even stopped moving completely when Chihiro jumps off and draws his blade, pointing it over Shintarou’s chest.

 

“Where is the prince?” His voice is low, but the intent to slice him from where he stood is there.

 

“He left on his own while I was sleeping,” Shintarou raises his arms up, not even being bothered to be scared by his threat.“He brought the horse with him. I’ve been trying to catch up since morning.”

 

Chihiro eyes him pointedly. It is obvious the knight hasn’t got an ounce of trust in his words. Keeping one arm up, Shintarou retrieves the bag of coins that Seijuurou left him in his satchel and shows it.

 

“He left this. I believe this is the other half of his payment.”

 

The knight takes the bag of coins without further looking . 

 

“How do I know you didn’t forcibly take it from him?”

 

“You can’t. But you only have to believe me. What advantage is there to kill the prince? I would obviously get more than a thousand gold coins if I held him hostage and demanded a reward, or if I surrendered him myself to the emperor.”

 

Every second that passes by feels like a countdown to Shintarou’s life. Chihiro regards him with a calculating look, the blade on his chest a cold reminder of who has a control over the situation. Shintarou hates not being in control of things. That’s when mistakes happen.

 

“Where is he headed now?” Chihiro finally asks. The blade remains.

 

“He asked directions towards Akari. He’s heading eastwards.” Shintarou tells him about this path being the underground market’s and the things he had said to Seijuurou about the way.

 

“At this rate, he’ll be too far to catch up with on foot,” Chihiro is frowning now, “The risk is higher in this part of the woods. He has to be found at once.”

 

“You have a troop with you, right?”

 

“They can’t know about the prince, and I have to go back soon as well.” He finally removes the blade from Shintarou’s chest and sheathes it. Shintarou breathes deeply again. “And I still don’t trust you.”

 

“But I’m the only chance you have to look for Seijuurou.” Shintarou starts on laying down the facts at hand. “You came here discreetly and you have to return to your troop before anyone notices your absence. You can’t look for him yourself. Now, I’ve told you no lies and I don’t blame you if you won’t trust me. I’m already set in finding Seijuurou even before you came. So if you don’t want to waste anymore time, you have to let me go now.”

 

Chihiro didn’t even give any warning when he throws the bag of coins back to him. Luckily for Shintarou, his reflexes are quick enough to catch it.

 

“They’d be suspicious if I come back with a bag of money. In the prince’s plan, we are to meet in a small village near the foot of this mountains. Do you know that?” 

 

“There’s only one village around here. I know where to find it.”

 

“Go there. That’s the next meeting point,” Chihiro then mounted his horse, “I don’t know what motivates you to look for the prince, but I will hunt you to your grave if he falls into any harm.”

 

With that threat, Chihiro pulls on the reins of his horse and travels back to the opposite direction. When he is out of sight, Shintarou runs a hand over his chest. Really, he could use a rest from being pointed at with weapons. When he has gathered his bearings, he runs again eastwards. He takes a different path now. Never mind the tracks, if Seijuurou is heading for the village, then Shintarou knows where to go even with his eyes closed. There is no doubt the prince could handle a fight on his own, but money is such a devious motivation that could make people do impossible things. He just wishes Seijuurou arrives there in one piece.

 

 

 

The sun is at its peak when Seijuurou finally feels exhausted enough to stray from the path and look for a nearby stream downhill. He’s got food that will last for days so it saves him from the task of looking for wild plants. Shintarou isn’t there to confirm if what he would get is actually edible.

 

_Shintarou._

 

It’s a strange thing. He’s supposed to be just be a pawn in this intricate plan to gain his freedom, yet at some point, he became an important piece, a driving force in fact in all of these. Growing up as a prince, he never had time to make real friends. The people he spent most time with are his personal guards. The rest never stayed long enough to make a mark. He’d been in Shintarou’s company for over two weeks, but that is already a long time in Seijuurou’s vocabulary. He could even consider him a friend now. A friend. Seijuurou laughs at the thought. Would Shintarou consider him as a friend as well when he left him on his own?

 

He finally reaches the stream which is hidden behind big boulders of rocks. He chooses a spot that is hidden from plain sight and ties the horse to a nearby tree. Sitting down and dipping his hand on the water, he checks the temperature. It’s good enough for bathing, thankfully. He finally strips and submerges himself, trying his best to relax. The sudden appearance of the bounty hunters and his decision to continue his journey alone have necessitated him to rework his plans. 

 

First, he has to arrive at that small village. Chihiro will be meeting him there as per the plan. It doesn’t matter if he’s with Shintarou or not, it remains a constant. From there, he could continue his journey to Akari alone once he has consulted his path to Chihiro. The issue of being identified remains. If the notice about a red-haired and red-eyed man has reached the small village, then it will be much harder to proceed. Chances are the news hasn’t still reached it yet. Many people actually forget that the village exists, therefore Seijuurou has chosen it as a point of rendezvous.

 

He steps out of the water after cleaning himself as much as he could. Being out of the palace, he doesn’t have the luxury of flower baths and scented oils. He pulls out a cloth from his bag to dry himself off with and finds that he still has the one that Shintarou gave him after that time in the rain. Shintarou has brushed him off then telling him he’s paying to be treated well, but Seijuurou has never felt taken care of with gentleness as his. He stuffs the cloth back into his bag and looks for another to use. Really, he hasn’t got anytime to feel sentimental right now. If there is one thing he should learn before he goes, it is the ability to let go.

 

 

With the sounds from the nocturnal animals that have begun to wake accompany the heightening of Shintarou’s worry. Steadily, quickly, and as calmly as he could, he has navigated probably what would be tens of kilometers in the woods for the past six hours or so which is quite a feat given that he has no horse with him. His legs are burning. He’s already taken off his shirt for being too drenched in sweat. There’s no use if he gets sick now. He’s probably just a few more kilometers away from the small village. The question is if Seijuurou would be actually able to find it, and if he himself remains unfound at this time.

 

He picks up a long piece of branch by the ground. Night is approaching, he’d have to be extra careful of the nocturnal animals. He has no luxury to make camp. He sharpens its tip with his blade and removes the protruding leaves. Makeshift spears like this are useful against snakes and smaller feral animals in general. Seijuurou should have probably known about that before embarking on his own.

 

Chihiro has questioned him back there about what motivates him into looking for Seijuurou. Truly, he could have just walked back to the kingdom with the money he had and have Shizuka treated. Seijuurou bought his services to guide him through the woods and he left in his own volition. In deals, that would have been a breach of contract and Shintarou is safe to leave. And yet, here he is chasing after Seijuurou. And for what? 

 

The question makes Shintarou stop. Chihiro has threatened him if Seijuurou is harmed, but even before Chihiro caught up to him, he was already catching up to Seijuurou. _For what?_ He has only ever cared for two people in his life; Shizuka, his beloved sister, and Kazunari, who’d been with them for many years that he’s almost like family. For him to run after Seijuurou hoping for his well-being is synonymous to caring, and it is an anomaly in the life Shintarou has chose to led. Seijuurou doesn’t need protecting at all, if that first encounter with him isn’t evidence enough. He’s not the type that needs people even if he was raised within the palace walls. Him hiring Shintarou was a necessity to move his plan and he could have hired anyone. It was nothing special, just a dumb stroke of fate.

 

Pushing away all unnecessary thoughts of Seijuurou from his mind, he trudges on reminding himself that chasing after Seijuurou is his principle of finishing his job completely and cleanly. It has nothing to do about caring for him. At the end of it all, business is business.

 

 

 

It is on his twelfth attempt at starting a fire that he finally succeeds and Seijuurou can’t help but whoop in celebration. 

 

_If only Shintarou can see this,_ he thinks immediately. 

 

He holds himself then. What an unusual thought. His victories are his alone. There’s no use in thinking about the unnecessary things. He gathers more dried leaves within his reach to feed the fire. Thankfully, it hasn’t rained for days and everything is completely flammable. He draws closer to the growing fire, putting his palms out and taking comfort at its warmth as it chased away the cold wind. There’s a sentence that he’s read before, about how one cannot fully appreciate things unless they’ve worked for it. Seijuurou is coming to understand it now fully.

 

Life at the palace was easily handed to him on a silver platter. He never had to do much to get food, to receive quality education, to wear the grandest robes, to sleep on the softest beds, to bath in perfectly warm waters. All he had to be was a prince. But as he took his intelligence and leadership from his father, his heart is from his mother. He takes after her compassion and her soul. It’s what makes him better than his two brothers, his mentor has always told him. His mother’s soul, however, craved for freedom. And so does his. 

 

Shintarou has told him he is selfish. He didn’t ask to be a king, though. Is it really a sin to seek your own happiness? Seijuurou would not let the kingdom decide for himself.

 

 

 

A sign of progress finally shows up at the early hours of dawn as Shintarou sees a small cluster of distant lights on the next hill. He finally lets himself catch his breath. Finally. It would only take a few hours, but as long as Seijuurou will not be lost, he’d be able to find him. His feet are already screaming for him to stop. He ignores the sensation with the last swig of water from his container.

 

He continues downhill, finding his way between slanted trees and protruding boulders. There’s no visible path from this side of the mountain and the terrain is almost not conducive for walking. He has to use his stick to stop him from sliding ungracefully downwards. Many times, he has thought of letting go and let himself roll all the way down instead. If only it would not cause instant death, he would have done so without second thinking. 

 

When he finally reaches the bottom of the hill, his arms were also screaming at him. He lies down on the ground, his limbs splayed. He can feel his hands and legs shaking. He hasn’t eaten a decent meal since yesterday it’s as if his fuel has just ran dry. 

 

“You could have at least left me food as well, Seijuurou,” Shintarou grumbles as he painstakingly sits up. He closes his eyes for a while and listens to his surroundings. _There._ The sound of flowing water. 

 

Finding a renewed sense of energy, he walks towards the source and finds himself staring at a narrow stream. The water is clear and sparkling. He wastes no time fawning over it and immediately puts his head face first, taking comfort in its near-freezing cold. It is unfortunate that it’s not big enough for him to dip in, but nevertheless, he satisfies himself with dipping his shirt in it and wiping himself down. It’s better than nothing.

 

“If it isn’t someone I know.”

 

Shintarou freezes at his spot at the sound of a familiar voice. He’d been completely immersed in cleaning himself that he didn’t hear anyone approaching at all. Covertly, he reaches for the bag of gold coins and quietly hides it in the water as he turns around.

 

“Daiki,” he looks up at the leader of the bounty hunting group mounted on a horse. He’s alone right now, but it doesn’t make him any less dangerous.

 

“Lone traveller, we cross paths again,” he gets down from his horse and crouches next to Shintarou. Shintarou has never felt so exposed before. The wound from their last encounter is still a fresh memory. “The last time I left you, you still had one horse?”

 

“Taken by bandits,” he lies.

 

“And they kept you alive?”

 

“I…managed to run away.”

 

Daiki eyes him, probably doubtful that someone like him would survive an encounter with bandits. Bounty hunters have the option to keep their target either alive or dead, bandits always keep theirs dead.

 

“And you’ve arrived here by foot?”

 

“I was running.”

 

“Huh, you must be made from some pretty tough stuff,” Daiki says, sounding more of awed now than suspicious. “Surviving on your own here without anything, that’s admirable. I respect that.”

 

Shintarou feels confused at the moment. He never thought Daiki, the head of an infamous bounty hunting group will have a side to him like this. It throws him off a bit.

 

“Where are you headed? You can’t possibly continue travelling in that state.”

 

“I’m headed for the next hill.”

 

“Ah,” Daiki’s eyes light up in recognition, “It’s your lucky day, lone traveller. My group and I would be meetingin a small village there. You can ride with me.”

 

He remains seated however, still not processing the complete turnaround of Daiki’s behavior. Last time they met, he was threatened and wounded.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he finally asks, “I have nothing to give. I’m not someone you’re looking for.”

 

“Look, I don’t know who you are or where you come from but men like you have someone they’re making a living for. You feed yourself and whoever’s waiting for you through your own hands. I’m not cruel enough to kill you out of spite. I’m a bounty hunter, not a murderer.”

 

Shintarou can’t quite decide if it is indeed luck that Daiki has chanced upon him right at this spot. Surely, he needs that lift to get ahead of Seijuurou. But Daiki’s group is also looking for him, and this means the chances that they will find him got even higher. If he could at least warn Seijuurou before he arrives in the village, then it’ll be better.

 

“Fine,” he stands then, grabbing his satchel but leaving the bag of coins in the stream. He almost feels sorry to have to leave it behind. “I still don’t trust you.”

 

“A smart choice.”

 

 

 

Seijuurou arrives at the village by sundown, and by then, his legs are just about to give up. He almost lost his way twice. He has also almost fell down steep hills more than thrice. His food is supposed to last for days, but it has already ran out. His journey has taken more energy than he has anticipated.

 

At first glance, the village looks empty from afar. The recorded population of this place is a mere two-hundred. It’s not as crowded as the capital where the only space left is the road. Here, the houses are far apart, about fifty meters away or so. It’s awfully quiet, too, the only sounds he could distinctly hear are the animals and the insects. He has told Chihiro that they will meet around the perimeter of the village. He just needs to find a good spot right now where he can both hide and see if Chihiro has arrived.

 

Thankfully, the area is not short on cover. He leads his horse to the side where the hill steeps downwards and a thicket of trees grace the area. When he’s sure his horse is far down enough, he climbs back up and hides himself behind a tree. He pulls on the hood of his cloak making sure no single strand of his red hair can be seen. Lights are starting to turn on in the village and stars are appearing one by one in the purple sky. 

 

His mother has taught him about the stars and the constellations and the world. She has told him how not everyone not necessarily sees the same night sky. She has told him about the seasons, and how in some places there are only two kinds of it. A very few has one. She used to travel around when she was still a commoner, going to different places and offering her services as a medical practitioner. Seijuurou would like to experience that as well, going places, seeing different skies. Once he’s able to provide for himself in the new land he’ll be in, that should be his next goal.

 

After a few hours, Seijuurou grows bored of waiting. His stomach has been rumbling as well for the past few minutes. He contemplated whether he should go around and look for a small store, for sure there is, but the risk of being identified remains high. In the end, his stomach wins for once and he quietly comes out from his hiding, walking in the shadows.

 

It’s already the tenth house he has passed by when he finally spots a small rundown signboard with ‘Bakery’ written on it. He checks his bag and pulls out a few silver coins. He then runs to the bakery, checking behind to make sure no one is around to see him.

 

An old lady is looking over the breads displayed in front of the store. She only glances at Seijuurou’s hooded form once then she proceeds to ignoring him. They must be used to suspicious people passing around here. Seijuurou picks a whole loaf of bread.

 

“How much for this?”

 

“Two silvers.”

 

Seijuurou pays her three silvers. “Keep it.”

 

He hears distant voices and a group of footsteps. That’s too many people to be around with. Seijuurou pulls down on his hood and starts walking away. However, he hasn’t even walked far from the bakery when a hand lands on his shoulder and grabs him towards the back of the bakery. A moment of panic rises up his chest, but when hefinally sees who has grabbed him, he’s flooded with surprise and relief.

 

“Shintarou?”

 

Shintarou holds up a finger and signals for him to be quiet.

 

“That’s Daiki’s group right there,” he whispers, pointing at the direction where he heard the voices, “Ask your questions later. Right now, you have to go hide until they leave this village.”

 

“How about you?”

 

“I’m with them at the moment.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll explain later. Where are you hiding?”

 

“Just around the village entrance.”

 

“Go.”Shintarou pushes him away from the bakery, deeper into the shadows.

 

Shintarou then steps out into the light and walks calmly towards Daiki’s group. He himself retreats back into the shadows, but not before he’s able to hear Daiki ask Shintarou if he was already done answering nature’s call. The leader of the bandit group talked to Shintarou so familiarly that it bothered Seijuurou. The last time they encountered them, Daiki has pointed a sword on Shintarou’s chest. Just what has happened?

 

Casting aside his thoughts for the moment, he runs as quietly as he can to the spot where he hid his horse. He quickly unties it and leads it even further downhill, stroking its mane to keep it from neighing.Shintarou hasn’t told him how long he should wait. He settles on a nearby tree and counts down the minutes with a heightened sense of awareness. The rustling of leaves. The creaking of the branches. He becomes sensitive to the sounds around him for one of them might finally belong to the bounty hunters that are looking for him.

 

More than an hour must have passed by then when he hears Shintarou’s hushed voice calling out for his name. Seijuurou remains quiet for a while, doubt suddenly filling his mind. He has been away from the palace for three weeks. At this point, his father the Emperor would be at his wit’s end because no news of him has been received. Knowing his father, he would have doubled or tripled the bounty by now. Seijuurou is the Emperor’s as far as he is concerned and he would waste no resources into getting him back.

 

Shintarou finds him anyway. In the dim light provided solely by the moon, Seijuurou sees relief on his face.

 

“Found you. Why weren’t you answering earlier?”

 

“Would you mind explaining how come you’re with the bounty hunters?” Seijuurou refuses to answer his question. He needs to settle this immediately. “You’re not working with them now aren’t you?”

 

“What do you mean?” He narrows his eyes at him.

 

“I already gave you the rest of the payment. You should be going back to the capital by now. But yet, here you are with a group of bounty hunters searching for me. For a much bigger reward,” Seijuurou finds the sheathed blade on strapped to his waist, “How can you say I could still put my trust on you?”

 

“Your vigilance is highly commendable, you and your guard both.”

 

“My guard?”

 

“Chihiro. He found me when I was looking for you. He thinks I’ve harmed you and stolen from you. He doesn’t trust me either. Understandable. If you trust people too quickly, you’d end up dead somewhere in a matter of days. Don’t forget that. But don’t think that just because I’m not as rich as you are, I’d be willing to put aside my principles for money.” He throws a water container at Seijuurou then out of nowhere. Seijuurou almost misses catching it, hitting him squarely on the chest. “I thought you might be thirsty since you only bought bread from the bakery earlier. Daiki’s group is drinking their asses off in a small pub. I have to go back before one of them gets suspicious, but Chihiro and his troop is already on his way. Just wait for him here.”

 

He doesn’t miss how cold Shintarou’s voice became.

 

“Shintarou, you know that’s not what I meant.”

 

“I don’t do my jobs half-heartedly, Your Highness. I hope that’s a good enough answer for you.” 

 

Not waiting for any more response from Seijuurou, Shintarou leaves him without looking back once. Guilt eats at Seijuurou’s stomach. He should have waited for Shintarou’s explanation first before he jumped into an extreme conclusion. Shintarou has even noticed the bread that he bought, but he himself failed to realize the implication of Shintarou being here around the time as he is when in fact, Seijuurou has deprived him of a horse. 

 

After a while, Seijuurou hears the sound of horse hooves. He peeks from where he’s hiding and finds around five torches nearing the village parameter with a flag-bearer leading them. It could only be Chihiro and his troop. Seijuurou settles back into the shadows. He’ll trust Chihiro’s intuition to find him here. He has uncanny abilities to see what most cannot, simultaneously, he also can make himself be unnoticed for quite an extended period of time.

 

True to his expectations, in just a matter of minutes, Seijuurou sees the glimmering silver of Chihiro’s hair approaching his area. Seijuurou removes his hood and his guard finds him at once.

 

“Your Highness!” Chihiro almost runs but holds himself, eyeing him from head to toe as if checking if he’s been damaged. “You’re here safely. Were you harmed?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Shintarou is here, as well.”

 

“That man,” Chihiro frowns at the name. “Are you sure you weren’t taken advantage of?”

 

“I left him on my own. And still, he ran after me. You can trust him.”

 

“Why are you hiding here then? Where is he?”

 

“There’s been a situation. Right now, a renowned group of bounty hunters is also here. You know them, right?”

 

“Aomine Daiki.”

 

“Yes. They have Shintarou for some reason. I need you to do something so that Shintarou can leave that group. Create a distraction, make a scene. They’re at a small pub. I’m sure the sight of palace guards would rattle that group.”

 

“Do you really still need that person?” Chihiro clucks his tongue. “Your Highness, you know I’d be loyal to you and I will follow your orders because I trust your plans. But this Shintarou, I don’t think he’s beneficial anymore.”

 

“I don’t think it’s within your duties to know which is beneficial for me or not. I understand your concern, and I still need him. Just do what I said. This is almost over.”

 

“You were much more agreeable when you were younger,” Chihiro sighs defeatedly, “And adorable, too. This rebellious phase of yours is really something, Seijuurou.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t want this freedom, too,” Seijuurou smiles. “We’ve all planned for this.”

 

“I know. So I’ll have to go out there and save that Shintarou.” Chihiro pulls out his sword. “Prepare your horse in the situation that you need to leave at once.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Seijuurou starts getting ready then. Despite Chichiro’s inhibitions, if he gets an order, he is sure to execute it properly. He takes the time to drink from the container Shintarou gave him. He might have been pissed when he gave it, but he still took the effort to get it for him.

 

It doesn’t take long. After a while, he can hear someone running towards him. He pulls on the horse’s reins. Then, Shintarou comes into his view. 

 

“We’ll talk later,” Shintarou tells him the same time he jumps and rides on the horse, sitting behind Seijuurou. “Your guards are busy stirring trouble up there.”

 

“Where do we go now?”

 

“Where else?” Shintarou takes the reins from him and flips them, making the horse move forward, “To Akari, of course.”

 

 

 

Seijuurou is confused. He’s never felt like not knowing anything before. Ever since being reunited with Shintarou, his chest would always feel tight and his heart would beat faster at times. If Shintarou cared for him before, he’s even more attentive now. But there are times when Shintarou is at the middle of dealing with Seijuurou and he would suddenly stop and pull away. Seijuurou didn’t know what to make of it.

 

It was raining that night. They’ve taken cover under an outcropping. They still have to take extra measures to be safe in traveling, Even though they are able to escape under the bounty hunters’ noses, they might still be around the vicinity. Akari has never been this close, they can’t afford a single misstep.

 

The wind blows cold and Seijuurou shivers, his teeth chattering.

 

“Here,” Shintarou is suddenly on his feet, wrapping him with his own coat. “This cold is nothing to me.”

 

Seijuurou accepts it gratefully. His chest tightens again. “Please forgive me. For doubting you, that is. I should have waited for your explanation.”

 

“I was remarkably pissed back there, but it’s true when I said it’s understandable. I was with them because Daiki found me when I was chasing after you. He said he respected the fact that I am still able to survive on my own, so he offered to give me a ride on his horse. And then later on, he just let me be with them indefinitely. Daiki has told me the reward for the red-haired, red-eyed man has gone up to five thousand gold coins. That’s five times the original reward. It’s a miracle you still haven’t been found.”

 

“There are no such things like miracles. Only impeccable planning,” Seijuurou looks at him, “And a positive fortuity. Why didn’t you go back?”

 

“That again?” Shintarou meets his eyes.

 

“I gave you half of the money I promised you. You care lot about your sister, right? Why are you still here?”

 

“Would you rather I’m not?”

 

“No, of course not,” Seijuurou frowns. Shintarou can be frustrating when he’s like this, “I need to know your exact reasons. I just don’t think you’re the type to prioritize business ethics over your own needs. I’m not buying your reason of not being able to do your jobs half-heartedly.”

 

“Fine. You want an honest answer?”

 

“If you can provide it.”

 

“I was worried.”

 

“Worried about?”

 

“You.”

 

Seijuurou has not expected that answer. He has been worried for Shintarou that’s why he left at the first place. How it ended up with Shintarou worrying about him is beyond his understanding. Unless.

 

“I know you can fight on your own and that you can handle yourself,” Shintarou continues, “But the thought of just letting you travel alone didn’t quite settle with my stomach nicely. I just knew I had to run after you.”

 

Shintarou is as caring as he is gentle. Seijuurou has seen this side of him back in their small dwelling when he took care of his sister. When he was thinking of his own escape, Shintarou was chasing after him on foot. It makes him feel warm to be at the receiving end of it this time. It also makes him feel guilty that he has doubted him.

 

“I really am selfish,” Seijuurou smiles wryly, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

 

“I don’t blame you if you didn’t worry about me.”

 

“Of course, I did,” he quickly says, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, “That’s why I left in the first place. I don’t want to drag you anymore into situations like crossing paths with Daiki and his group. You were even forced to be with them back there.”

 

“Funny you should say that. I ran into Daiki even when I was alone, so no, it’s not your fault if I cross paths with him. And it’s not something you should worry about.”

 

“We worry a lot about each other unnecessarily,” Seijuurou laughs softly, “I wonder why is that?”

 

Shintarou doesn’t answer this time and the air is filled with something Seijuurou can’t quite put his finger on. He glances sideways and sees Shintarou staring straight ahead, seemingly frozen in his place. He takes a deep breath. Knowing Shintarou, he won’t answer the hanging statement even if he knows exactly why. Seijuurou takes it upon himself to scoot closer until his shoulder bumps with Shintarou.

 

“What is it?” Shintarou’s voice is a deep whisper. Seijuurou shivers again; it’s not because of the cold.

 

Seijuurou says nothing. Instead, he puts his head on Shintarou’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Shintarou is rigid for a moment, but then, he adjusts so that Seijuurou’s back is leaning on his chest and his head is on the crook of his neck. Only their breathing and the rain filled the silence. It’s less chilly. 

 

This feels like an answer for now.

 

 

 

Their trips the following days are quiet ones. Every step they took is a step closer to Akari, and it draws much closer as the time passed by. Shintarou acts as if the moment under the outcropping didn’t happen. Seijuurou misses that warmth. On their fourth day away from the small village, Seijuurou finally smells the sea.

 

They are climbing a steep hill when the wind blows strongly against him. He has never been around any sea at all, and the scent almost knocks him off his feet. It’s a mixture of salty and something raw. It makes his nose itch. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore can be heard quite faintly. The vast open sea is a striking deep blue. The horizon is a flaming orange from the setting sun. Beyond it is his freedom.

 

“We’re here,” Shintarou says, standing beside him, the horse’s rein on his hand. He takes the sight in with a fond smile. “The actual town is just below us, but this is Akari. You’re here.”

 

Seijuurou looks up at Shintarou at that moment, the rays of the sun setting his face in a golden light. They haven’t cleaned up in days, but Shintarou looks every piece of beautiful. It hurts looking at him. He’s about to lose everything, even this. Somehow, Seijuurou thinks he doesn’t want to leave yet. But the inevitable fact is that he is going to leave no matter what. He cannot turn back, not after what he has done to obtain this freedom that is almost at his reach. Forward is the only way to go to, and it means leaving a childish admiration behind.

 

“Seijuurou?”

 

He’s staring at Shintarou’s eyes. His chest tightens again.

 

“We’ve made it,” he forces a smile, “Let’s go find an a place to stay in first.”

 

“We’re staying at an inn?”

 

“It’s my last day on land, I think I deserve a proper bed. You’re transacting with them anyway. Akari is a hub for people who are running away. They would know not to ask questions.”

 

“Right,” Shintarou starts walking ahead, pulling the horse with him. “Let’s go then.”

 

Seijuurou follows after he has gathered his bearings. It’s dangerous to have second thoughts at this point now.

 

 

 

 

They are able to find a decent place that also sold food. To ensure their safety, Seijuurou has instructed for Shintarou to get only one room for the two of them. It’s a questionable move, Seijuurou knows all too well, but hopefully Shintarou doesn’t look at it in a different way. Besides, the room has two beds which is pretty convenient. After eating their first proper dinner in weeks, they settle in their rooms and take turns in cleaning up. Seijuurou goes in first and he takes a long time, savoring the barely scented soap and not-freezing water that the inn could provide. 

 

“I thought you’ve fallen asleep there,” Shintarou tells him when he finally steps out. 

 

“Taking a bath is something I haven’t done in weeks. Of course, I would take my time. And you should as well.”

 

“I’ll try,” Shintarou shrugs before stepping in.

 

Seijuurou sits on his bed and stares at the view from the window. It’s still busy outside even at night. After traveling and sleeping in the forest for so many weeks, this bustle might actually keep him awake for the night. Add to the fact that he’s too jittery for tomorrow. It seems so surreal. Is he actually this close to being free? It certainly hasn’t been easy. Problems would probably rise on the ship that will take him, but his contacts will be enough to handle that.The rest will follow. The hardest part is actually leaving. 

 

_Shintarou._ His chest hurts yet again at the thought. What a fool he is.

 

“Is there something bothering you?”

 

Shintarou steps out of the bathroom finally, his hair still dripping. His eyes are bare for a moment until he retrieves his eyeglasses on the table and wears it. He sits next to him then, a small distance between the two of them.

 

“I’m just thinking about this entire escapade.”

 

“Definitely insane. But it worked. You really have a bright mind.”

 

Seijuurou chuckles at the light compliment, “Well, aside from that, I also thought of what could probably happen if I...decide not to run away now.”

 

“At this point?”

 

“It’s capricious of me, isn’t it?” He laughs bitterly. “I’ve always been taught to plan many steps ahead so that every move of mine is measured and there will be no mistakes. So that there will be no turning back.”

 

“And you’re saying that you’ve made a mistake with this plan of yours to run away?”

 

“I made a miscalculation.” He turns to Shintarou. The other man is already looking at him, his eyes attentive, as usual, waiting for the words he would have to say. There are even greener pastures to pursue within its depths. “You’re that miscalculation.”

 

Where he expected an expression of surprise, Shintarou’s face only holds an expression of mild astonishment. In fact, he even looks a little bit crestfallen. 

 

“Don’t let me hold you back from being free. I’m just a passing thing. A few years from now, you wouldn’t even remember me when you’re out there doing what you want.”

 

“Then you —”

 

“Does it even matter?” Shintarou averts his face. He starts for his bed. “You should be sleeping.”

 

Seijuurou grabs hold of his wrist before he is able to stand up. He pulls him close until there is nowhere to look but into each other’s eyes. “It matters because you feel it, too. Don’t even think it’s any less.”

 

“I don’t deserve you, Seijuurou,” the smile on Shintarou’s face is cold. He tries to wrestle away from Seijuurou’s hand, but his hold is too strong, “What hopes does a mere mortal have with a god?”

 

“Haven’t you realized it by now? You’ve brought me down and made me mortal, and for that I can never repay you,” his voice drops into a whisper, “Somehow, you make me think that I’d rather be a mortal with you than a god alone.”

 

Shintarou is unresponsive for a moment, yet he stops fighting against Seijuurou’s hold. They keep their eyes on each other’s, meaning for the things that can’t be spoken to get through.

 

“Why would you bring yourself pain so unnecessarily?” Shintarou finally says, removing his hand from Seijuurou. Instead, he brings it up to hold him by his nape, his fingers slightly weaving through his hair. “Tomorrow you’ll be far away.”

 

“Then let’s make the most out of what we have.”

 

Shintarou pulls him closer. He can feel the heat of his breath, aware of how his fingers tremble. Shintarou then works with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until Seijuurou is bare from it. He traces his hands back up, his palms rough and warm against his chest. Not once did he look away.

 

He brings his lips on the crook of Seijuurou’s neck and kisses it, sucking on it lightly. Seijuurou catches his breath and his hands find Shintarou’s hips.

 

Shintarou traces kisses up his neck, along the line of his jaw. Seijuurou lets himself fall on the bed such that Shintarou is on top of him. For a second, Shintarou detaches himself from him to take off his own shirt and discard it on the floor.Seijuurou looks up at him. He has never him like this: hair disheveled, eyes wild, almost desperate.

 

Shintarou joins him again soon enough, trapping his thighs between his knees. He’s well aware of the growing desire they both feel that has become very evident. Shintarou palms his, rubbing at it with careful hands, and Seijuurou moans at the sensation. He is surely taking his time, but Seijuurou knows they don’t have that luxury.

 

“Shintarou,” his voice comes out hoarse, “Please-”

 

Shintarou bends down, cutting off the rest of his statement with a kiss, slow and burning. “We have all night,” he tells him when they break apart. His hands find the waistband of Seijuurou’s pants and he pulls it down carefully, until he is but bare before him. He kisses Seijuurou’s inner thigh, and from there he traces upwards. He looks at him then. 

 

Seijuurou nods, and he whispers, “We only have tonight.”

 

 

 

It is dark; the oil lamp that once illuminated the room has now burnt out. The only light there is is the full moon that directly shines through their window. Seijuurou keeps an arm over Shintarou, his head resting on his chest that he can hear the steady rhythm of Shintarou’s heart. He looks up at Shintarou and finds that he’s already staring at him, the green of his eyes unusually bright in the dim moonlight.

 

“What is it?” Shintarou asks.

 

“You’re quite pleasing to look at,” Seijuurou smiles.

 

“I can say the same for you,” Shintarou replies, reaching for his face. “Especially earlier.”

 

Seijuurou’s face heats up and he looks away, grateful for the darkness. “You seemed awfully experienced.”

 

“I am,” he answers without skipping a beat. “I told you, I had to do jobs.”

 

“Oh.” Seijuurou is silent for a moment, fully realizing the extent of the things he had to do in the past just so they can live.

 

“None of those were as meaningful as what we had, though.”

 

Seijuurou runs his hand over Shintarou and grazes the scar on his stomach.“Did this come from those kind of jobs?”

 

“Yes. It involved a miserly man who didn’t just not pay me, but also wounded me.” Shintarou recalls the memory like it was just yesterday. “I almost died, I guess. Kazunari helped us with getting me treated, and Shizuka cried to me about stopping that line of work completely.”

 

“I would tell you the same.” Seijuurou props himself on his elbows and faces Shintarou. “There is no job worth risking your life for like that, no matter how much it pays.” Shintarou smiles, much to his annoyance. “I’m not kidding here. You better listen.”

 

“I know.” He lets out a low laugh. “Come here.”

 

Seijuurou lets himself be pulled up and their lips meet in a slow, tender kiss.

 

“Run away with me,” he whispers against Shintarou’s lips.

 

“You know I can’t. I can’t leave Shizuka.” Shintarou holds his face close, “I care for you a lot, but I have to choose my sister.”

 

“Follow me then, once she’s been treated. There are other opportunities in foreign lands, you won’t have to work through underhanded means anymore.”

 

“That sounds promising,” he muses, “But I’ve lived long enough to know that things that are too good can’t be true.”

 

“I’m not saying it will definitely be good. But we’ll be there together.” Seijuurou kisses him again. “It’ll make living better, won’t it?”

 

“Haven’t you learned a thing about living independently from the time we were in the woods?”

 

“Well, you have also taught me that life would be much more bearable with you.”

 

Shintarou regards him with a look, the sides of his lips turning up.

 

“That’s quite a wonderful proposition, Your Highness. Are you always this good in convincing people?”

 

“Is it a yes, then?”

 

“I don’t think I can say no to you.”

 

 

 

The port is filled with people too busy to notice two quiet men standing at the side, their eyes trained to the docked ship. Seijuurou has his hood on, his bag slung over his shoulders. He feels nostalgic all of a sudden. He’s lived his whole life within a walled palace. Now, he is about to embark on a journey on his own outside the boundaries of his own kingdom. He is no more Seijuurou of Akashi, Crown Prince, heir to the throne. Frankly, he doesn’t know who he will be once he sets off alone. But what he knows is that from the moment he has bumped into Shintarou, and until this moment that they are about to let go of each other hands, he has simply been Seijuurou. He loved being Seijuurou.

 

Seijuurou takes Shintarou’s hand and squeezes.

 

“Is it time to say farewell?” Shintarou asks.

 

“I’m not bidding you farewell,” Seijuurou looks at him, “Farewells are for those who won’t see each other again.”

 

“You don’t know that yet.”

 

“I know so,” Seijuurou takes that chance to pull out a bag of coins from his satchel. He had Chihiro bring this last time. “Like how I know you actually don’t have the rest of the payment that I gave you. I’m thinking you’ve lost it from chasing after me. Here’s a replacement.”

 

Shintarou looks honestly surprised. “I was planning to get it back where I dropped it.”

 

“Low chance. Just take it. I’ve also already instructed Chihiro to assist you for Shizuka’s treatment. He will refer you to people who will bring the best results.”

 

“How do you expect me to accept all these? This is too much.”

 

“It’s the last time I can indulge you. The next time we see each other, you’re going to have to help me make a living.”

 

Shintarou smiles at the memory of their promise. He agreed that once Shizuka has been completely treated, the two of them will follow him together with his personal guards. That part they had a hard time agreeing on, but Seijuurou has explained that all this escape plan has been formed with the four of them. Apparently, they’ve been together since they were kids.

 

“Will you really be safe in the ship?”

 

“I personally know the captain. And don’t worry, he’s a trusted ally.”

 

“Don’t forget the things you’ve learned in the woods. It’ll help you survive.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I finally succeeded in making my own fire.”

 

Without any warning, Shintarou pulls Seijuurou to him and envelops him in his arms tightly. Seijuurou is surprised at the sudden motion, but he returns the gesture immediately, returning an even tighter embrace. They stand holding each other for what felt like forever until the sound of the docked ship signals its nearing departure.

 

“Time to go,” Seijuurou says, “Be safe.”

 

Instead of replying, Shintarou leans in to him and kisses him one more time. 

 

“I’ll come for you,” Shintarou says when they finally break apart, “Just wait for me.”

 

“No matter how long it takes.”

 

“Not too long, I hope.” 

 

“I will be eternally grateful to you, you’ve opened the world to me.”

 

Shintarou shakes his head. “I didn’t. You did it all by yourself. I just helped you not get lost on your way there. And now that you’re free, go. Go forth and let your soul take you where it wants to.”

 

“You know, I can’t leave if you’re still holding my hand.”

 

Shintarou regretfully drops Seijuurou’s hand then, a coy smile on his face. With a final wave, Seijuurou turns his back and starts walking towards the ship. He can feel Shintarou’s eyes following him even when he’s already on the ship. He easily spots him from where he’s standing, his green hair a shade of green that he will miss. With another horn, the ship starts moving away from the port.

 

It was just coincidence that brought him and Shintarou together. If he didn’t lose his way in the alleyways, if Shintarou wasn’t buying medicine at that exact moment, they probably wouldn’t have known each other at all. But after all the odds, they’ve crossed each other’s path. Despite many incidents, they managed to stay alive together in the woods for many weeks. Beyond their differences, they were able to appreciate each other’s existence. Seijuurou hasn’t known Shintarou for long, but he knows in his heart and in his mind that their promise will be fulfilled. Until then, he will have to live as the mortal Seijuurou and survive on his own. To live as someone who is free.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MIDOAKA DAY EVERYONE!  
> This fic has been planned since 20-effin-15 simply as the "runaway prince fic" and I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to finish it in this lifetime. But as my child Lunch loves to say, I am most powerful during MidoAka Day and I managed to finish this on MidoAka Day!!!  
> This is my precious gift for Emily...I deeply apologize because I've delayed your gift for like two years and still this is not the best fic ever but at least I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> This fic might be a mess, I am very open to feedbacks :)


End file.
